Impossible
by TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Iron Bull waits for Dorian to come back.


**A/N:** So apparently the first time I published this, it was a jumbled messed of code mixed in with dialogue and I have NO idea how that even happened? Anyway, fixed it now! Sorry about that~ Enjoy!

* * *

Iron Bull was sitting on the bed in his room, his door closed but not locked. He was having company over later. He didn't want to think that he would cancel their meeting tonight. Though he had a feeling the other man would say he wanted to, even though he wouldn't.

Then he heard footsteps approach the door, causing a smile to crawl onto the Qunari's face. He knew the other would come by. If not for more sex, then at least he would come back for the underwear. The footsteps were a bit slow, hesitant even. It was quite odd to think of the man as nervous, but Bull expected as much.

Dorian was used to the one flirting and making out people blush. He wasn't used to be on the receiving end, allowing for some rather school-girlish reactions.

It was rather hot.

The door finally opened and he didn't hold back the smirk that came on his face when the mage walked into the room, a small scowl on his face. He didn't look pissed as much as he did frustrated. A little embarrassed even. He must have been debating with himself all day long on whether or not he wanted to even come. After all, Bull had embarrassed him a bit by talking about how they had sex the night before in front of everyone.

Dorian shut the door behind him. Bull didn't miss the other locking it either before the mage approached him, his expression still hard as he glared at him.

"Hand them over."

Damn, he really liked listening to him speak. He had such a nice voice. "Velvety" the other would boast proudly. But he did as the other asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling them out. Dorian's eyes narrowed when he let the silky undergarments hang off his finger. The mage quickly snatched them from him, holding them tightly in a fist.

"You know, Dorian-"

"Proud of yourself, are you?" he demanded as he stepped closer to him. "Acting all haughty because we spent one night together? Decided to parade around the spoils of your conquest in front of everyone?"

Indeed, Bull had definitely embarrassed him. Poor guy. He was so used to being around Vints that he seemed to forget he wasn't in his homeland anymore. He didn't need to hide himself or do anything behind closed doors. Perhaps he had come on too strongly? Despite Dorian's constant embarrassment and expressions of frustration, he had never once told him to stop. He assumed it was all right. Had he been wrong?

"If it really bothers you, I will stop," he said seriously.

Dorian didn't say anything at first. The Qunari watched him carefully, keeping his eyes locked on his face. He didn't look uncomfortable, but he was definitely tense. The mage wouldn't meet his eyes; they just danced around him, looking him up and down. Bull subtly shuffled into a more lax position. He didn't want the other to see him as a threat and that he could say no if he wanted to.

They were working together towards the same goal: to stop Corypheus. Even if they couldn't have the relationship Bull was hoping for, they could still be friends. He still wanted Dorian to feel like he wasn't going to hurt him. Yes, they were Qunari and Tevinter, but he knew Dorian was a good guy. Why the hell else would he fight so hard alongside the Inquisition where he knew most people judged him because of where he was from?

Aside from the fact that Dorian was indeed as handsome as he bragged to be, that was why Bull had been attracted to him in the first place.

But then Dorian took a deep breath and glared at him, though there wasn't any hostility in his gaze. So Bull just sat back and let the mage come towards him, Dorian roughly seizing his face and press his lips firmly against his. The Qunari couldn't stop himself from smirking, but he didn't bring up his hands, allowing Dorian to kiss him hard and let his nails dig a little into his skin.

Maker, could the mage kiss.

Then he pulled back, the hard look still on his face but with lust now dancing vibrantly in his eyes. The Iron Bull smile triumphantly as he moved to wrapped his arms around him slowly, giving the mage plenty of time to push him away. And when he didn't, Bull pulled him closer to his chest, keeping one hand at the nape of his neck and the other against the small of his back.

"You really _are_ impossible," Dorian growled, his body relaxing a bit in the Qunari's grip.

"Maybe, but you came back, didn't you?"

"Vishante kaffas…"

Bull just smirked and kissed him, Dorian returning it even more than the kisses they had shared last night. And by the way were going now, he had a feeling they would share even more in the future.


End file.
